Hiccdrien (Yes I gave them a shipping name)
by CommonFears
Summary: Yeah...How to train your dragon and Miraculous ladybug in one very short one-shot. Anyways this is just a cute little short story about the relationship between Hiccup and his Boyfriend Adrien Agreste who is secretly Char Noir. How will both boys handle the secrets they keep from one another to keep each other safe? Only time will give us the answers. Fluff!


**(A/N) This is incredibly short and is my first ever Hiccup Haddock X Adrien Agreste fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!**

Hiccup lay on his boyfriend's bed with a sigh. The duo pretended to be friends in front of the blonde haired boy's father who was homophobic. Here though they were safe. The young couple would spend hours at a time playing video games or just having fun. They hadn't reached any sexual parts of their relationship other than kissing and the occasional hickey.

"Hey Adrien?" The boy in question looked at his friend who lay on his large bed. He decided to join him and lay sprawled out across the one legged boy's back. Hiccup chuckled to himself before he turned serious.

"What's up H?" Adrien asked his boyfriend with a sigh. Hiccup was the only one who ever showed him real affection. His friends shared nothing more than hugs and his father was so...distant.

"Don't think that I don't believe you're loyal or anything-and I _promise_ you I don't like the guy but..." Adrien suddenly became worried as his boyfriend spoke and he sat up for a moment so he could move to lay with his face next to Hiccup's.

"Go on ya dork. Tell me what's up. I live with a rich homophobic father and yet I'm gay and am the only kid in our school who actually adores going. On top of all of that I have a boyfriend who flies a dragon-one of the most rare creatures in the world. Do you really think I'm in any position to judge you?"

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. He brought up a hand to brush through his boyfriend's blonde streaks. They were both 17 now and had been dating since they were 15. Despite this they still kept their relationship a secret. With how crazy Adrien's life was as a model...if one person knew he was homosexual the whole city of Paris would within days.

Hiccup frowned and looked at his boyfriend with worry filled eyes. He loved Adrien with every fiber in his body. With that said it seemed like every conversation they had now days was about another boy who he believed neither of them had really met. Could he or Adrien be crushing on said boy?

"What's your opinion on Chat Noir? You don't like him like you do me right? I mean...I'm pretty sure _I_ don't." Adrien's eyes widened at the question. He sat up and immediately shook his head frantically.

"Of course I'm not crushing on Chat Noir Hiccup if that's what you're referring too. Yeah I know the guy but...I'd never _date_ him." Adrien half lied. He looked in the corner and saw his hiding kwami Plague giving him a look. Adrien had been in a relationship for two years and never told him that he was Chat Noir. The boy had had conversations about it with his kwami but always decided not to tell. Should he?

"Hiccup I..." Adrien caught his boyfriend's attention quickly do to his saddened voice. Hiccup sat up and looked into his acid green eyes with his own wide forest green ones. Adrien sighed and shook his head. He knew he couldn't tell Hiccup. It would put the boy in danger. He brought a hand up to the auburn headed boy's cheek.

"Why don't we play some video games?" Adrien asked in a sweet tone. It was natural for both boys to sometimes act more like parents in front of each other. Maybe it was because they'd both lost their mothers and both of their fathers were distant.

Hiccup nodded with a smile. He kissed his boyfriend passionately before they both moved to set up the Xbox counsel. Adrien would tell Hiccup someday...but for now he just had to keep his secret. Hiccup would be upset when he realized his boyfriend was lying to him, but he'd understand that the Agreste boy was telling lies to protect him.

He had to.

 **(A/N) Please leave a review and tell me if you'd like more stories like this. I'm considering writing one where they're brothers. After a little while I realized...Hiccup and Adrien actually aren't that different when it comes to their pasts. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
